


The Night Before

by Sildurin



Category: Free!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Encouraging words, Future Plans, Kissing, M/M, Momo's stag beetle mentioned, well one of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sildurin/pseuds/Sildurin
Summary: "You will be a great captain, Ai."





	The Night Before

Rin laid on his bed, legs tangling above each other and his eyes following a nervous Ai, who was searching for something in his bag while sitting of the empty chair.

Sousuke had an appointment at the hospital once more so that Rin had used the chance to tell Ai to come over. Momo had bothered to tag along as well but somehow Rin had made him run off. (Maybe it was his scary face he was able to do once in a while, according to Ai, but Rin had never believed it.)

But in the end there were only the two of them and Rin felt sated. No loud noises, well, not so many at least, and no encouragement coming from Sousuke. Though it had gotten calmer lately since Haru had decided what he wanted to do after graduation, following Rin's path. It made Sousuke feel at ease as he had revealed a couple of days ago, which had been a surprise for Rin. But… Rin never felt that Sousuke would leave the swimming world behind him completely. And he was about to tell him that.

His eyes followed Ai's hectic movements.

"What are you doing?" He asked eventually. He had imagined some more privacy before the school year would end, he would graduate, and be far far away once more. Rin wanted to have as much Ai as possible.

Ai turned around. His eyes were big and seemed scarred. "Momo said he gave me a present but I can't find it."

"A present?" Rin frowned. "What kind of present? And why do you need to find it now?"

"It's a stag beetle."

"Oh." Rin nodded. "I see. Have you tried to lure it out with food yet?"

Ai seemed upset. "Don't make fun of me, Rin." He even pouted.

Rin smiled. It had taken a long time for Ai to drop the honorifics. Though pouting was new. It was kinda cute on him, Rin thought.

He chuckled. "I'm not. But what about leave the bag alone and wait until morning?"

"That won't do. And it's _your_ room. I will hear you scream upstairs in the night when it's crawling out and trying to find a warm place right beside your head and get into your ear and..."

"Okay, stop that!" Rin laughed but Ai kept pouting. "First, I won't mind, it's a stag beetle so who cares? And second, how about someone would stay to protect me from it?" He winked.

"If you're not scared you don't need anyone to protect you." Now it was Ai's turn to frown thoughtfully.

Rin sighed. And there went his effort to be a bit romantic.

"Come on, Ai. Stop searching and come here."

Ai raised an eyebrow as he watched Rin patting the side of the mattress right next to him as he untangled his legs.

"I promise that there is no stag beetle," Rin added, lips curled into a grin.

"Hmpf."

"Aiiiii."

"Alright!" Ai threw his arms into the air and got up to scoot over. Instead of laying down he sat on the corner of the bed, placing his hands on his knees.

He went calm suddenly but Rin felt that Ai's nervousness was still there.

"Aiichirou?" He reached out but didn't touch him. Then an idea popped up in his head and with this a grin on his lips. "How about you're the first to swim against me in the 100-races tomorrow?"

Ai tilted his head, his eyes throwing a glance to Rin. He nodded and shrugged at the same time.

"What's up, Ai?"

"Did you mean it?"

"That you can protect me when a stag beetle is about to dive into my ear?" Rin asked.

Ai shook his head.

"That you should swim against me tomorrow? You know that everybody will need to if there are no volunteers." Rin grinned.

Ai shook his head once more.

"That you should come to bed and cuddle with me because I feel lonely and want you to just lay down and relax?"

Ai's ears turned bright red but he shook his head again, harder this time.

"No, Rin, I meant… The… ca-captain."

"Yes, me, now cuddle with the captain." Rin nudged against Ai's back.

"No, you said that you…. That you..."

Rin sat up a bid and rested himself on his ellbow. "That I want you to be the next captain?" He asked with a quiet and soft voice. His grin turned into a smile. "You will be a great captain, Ai."

"Why are you so sure about that?" Ai turned around, his face still red but his eyes seemed wet. Rin wanted to reach out and cup his face but resisted. This was an important matter for Ai. As well as for Rin.

"Because I choosed you. An you know that I made some good decisions," Rin said honestly.

"Not all of them were good." Ai frowned. "Remember the trip we made and got lost in this town near the mountain?"

"That was Sousuke's fault, he read the map. He has no sense of directions." Rin frowned. "But that's not the..."

"And remember the restaurant we went to when it was raining and the food was horrible but you said it was still good because it rained? We should've gotten drenched instead."

"Yes, I know, that was bad, alright. But this is not what I mea-."

"And when we went to the cinema in another town and you decided to take the other train which was slower and we arrived to only miss out on our reservations we had made." Rin frowned. "Oh! And don't forget when we were-"

Rin sighed, reached out and pulled Ai into a deep sloppy kiss. When he loosened his grip on Ai's shirt again, he watched the redness returning to Ai's face with pleasure.

"_This_, Ai, this is what I meant. Dating you was a good decision, right?"

Ai swallowed. "This was **one** decision, Rin."

"Come on, this counts as well," Rin laughed. "We had a couple of things we did which were good decisions. Like this one time when you were taking a shower and I sneaked inside so I-"

"No, no, no!" Ai pressed a hand over Rin's mouth, his ears were burning. "I got it, okay! You made good decisions."

"So what's the matter of you being the captain?"

Ai's grip lost strength and his gaze scooted nervously from Rin's ellbow to his eyes and back.

"I… I just don't know if I can do this."

"Ai." Rin lifted his hand and put two fingers below Ai's chin. "I saw you growing for two years. I watched you from an enthusiastic first year to this strong willed second year who will be a third year as soon as the spring break is over." Rin smiled. "I saw you swim so many kilometers and watched you growing in strength, fighting with the heavy weights in the gym you couldn't handle on your very first day. And I will see you growing stronger so that you can swim with me again, anywhere you want, anywhere you can."

Ai pressed his lips together as he watched Rin with wet eyes. "Rin-senpai."

"I told you to cut that, Ai."

"But-"

"Come here." Rin reached out and pulled slightly at Ai's arm. He finally followed his words and laid down beside Rin. He looped one arm around Rin's waist, as he had done many times before, and settled his head on his shoulder.

Rin hummed satisfied, pulling Ai closer with one arm around his shoulder. He laid the other hand on the smaller boy's arm where he drew little circles.

"I know that you will do great. You have a lot of confidence and motivation. And you were always there to pull me back together. Although, I yelled a lot at you during your first year," Rin said. "I'm sor-"

"I know, you're sorry, you told me often enough." Ai's voice was determined yet soft.

"Sorry." Rin whispered nevertheless and pressed a kiss in Ai's bright hair. "I just wanted to say that even though I was angry with myself, you always knew that I needed someone to be there. Not that it was my intention but..."

"I know, Rin. You were never angry with me. You never directed your frustration on me but on yourself. You were just… angry." Ai shrugged.

"Thank you. Though… I know that you have a lot of confidence and willpower. You're able to motivate other's around you and be always bright and happy about what you do. And I envy that." Rin had closed his eyes when he talked but he felt Ai's head moving a little, probably watching him. "I know you'll be a great coach. You know how hard it is to gain strength and stay that way. And you can teach this to others as well. You can do it your way." Rin opened his eyes and looked down to meet Ai's.

"You really think so?"

"I do."

Ai hesitated but then he smiled. "Alright," he said. "I will be captain then."

"Yes, you will." Rin smiled as he watched the lack of confidence returning to his boyfriend's eyes.

It was the night before the last day the third years would participate in the swim club. And it was one of the last nights Rin would be in the dormitory together with his friends.

"I can't believe you're already graduating. It's too soon." Ai rolled his head again and clutched Rin's torso tighter. "And you'll be so far away too." He looked up, his eyes wet again.

Rin chuckled. "You'll manage."

"How about you?"

Rin frowned. "Not so sure about that," he murmured.

"Riiiin." Ai grabbed a bit of Rin's tank top. "I'll worry."

"I know you will." _And so will I_, Rin added in his mind. He glanced down and saw that Ai was still watching him.

"What is it?"

"I..." Ai hesitated. He put his head down on Rin's chest but his grip didn't weaken.

"Ai?"

"I'm just worried."

"About?"

"Because… You will be so far away and I… and you… We-we will manage, right?"

Rin fell silent. It wasn't that he was not afraid. But he didn't lack confidence either. He grabbed Ai's shoulder and shook him gently.

"Ai, we'll be fine. Australia isn't close by, I know, but it's not out of the world. And we gonna text and send letters and packages with snacks, but nothing sweet, got it?"

Ai nodded and even laughed. "Of course I know."

"Other couples manage long distance relationships as well. It's gonna be hard but it will do and _we_ will do and whenever I come by or you'll visit me, we'll have fun."

"Lots of fun?" Ai's eyes were big and blue, capturing the ocean inside.

"Yes," Rin said, his voice deeper now and full of love. "Lot's of fun, Ai."

"Hmmm," Ai made. "I think I can live with this."

Rin chuckled. "Good. Because this is what we choosed. And." He stroke over Ai's shoulder and slid his fingers into the silver-like hair. "You can visit me anytime you want."

"In Sydney?" Ai's mouth went into an _O_.

"Yes, whenever. Let me know and I'll pick you up."

His boyfriend literally sparkled and his face beamed, so bright he would be able to gamble with the sun.

"Yes!"

Rin chuckled. "And we can do all kinds of stuff then as well."

"In Sydney?" Ai really frowned, seeming a bit disappointed.

"Well." Rin shrugged and his lips formed a grin again. "We can start now as well."

Ai blushed, but he nodded slowly as he moved upwards to meet Rin's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my first ship in Free! (though not the last as well, haha) but I rewatched it and saw so many Rin/Ai moments that I had to ease my mind with this.   
Hope you like it! 
> 
> I appreciate comments! :)
> 
> [tumblr](http://sildurin.tumblr.com/)   
[twitter](http://twitter.com/sildurin/)   



End file.
